Babysitting Duties
by FruitPastilles
Summary: “One, two, three…agh! Stop moving about!” Hey, I’m Sakura Haruno, and fate has decided to stick me with…there are too many to count…to stick me with a load of four year olds. Joy. Oh great, theres another at the door. No! Not the marshmallows!
1. Chapter 1

Babysitter Duties

Summary: "One, two, three…agh! Stop moving about!" Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, and fate has decided to stick me with…there are too many to count…to stick me with a load of four year olds. Joy. Oh great, theres another at the door. No! Not the marshmallows!

Chapter 1

I growled lightly, slamming my apartment door shut behind me. There was a timid knock at the door, "Sakura-chan…?"

"NO! Whatever it is, NO!" I screamed at him. Oh, I knew it was Naruto. Ever since we got Sasuke back, everything was normal. Well, except the Akatsuki, but who is keeping score?

I flicked on a light, "Getting irate, Sakura?"

"Ack! Kakashi-sensei! When did you get there?"

"I've been here all along and... Are you alright?"

I blinked a little spastically, noting I had been staring into space, Kakashi's voice lulling me into a semi conscious state.

"Oh, gods, so sorry. Tsunade has had me on long shifts all week with casualties from Akatsuki annnnn" I yawned the last words, blinking quickly, "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei; can we continue this talk later? I need sleep badly,"

"Sure," the tone sounded upset, as if Kakashi needed me around. I rolled my tired eyes, leant on tiptoes and smacked him lightly on the cheek in a friendly fashion, "You don't need me to babysit you, Kakashi-sensei, your old enough,"

Was it me or did he look sad? I shrugged it off slightly and gave him a hug, telling him, "Naruto is outside, tell him I'll meet him outside the Ramen stand at eleven ok? You can come too,"

His eye creased, and the guilt in my chest eased as he left, and I stared at my hands. Little flecks of blood still marred my pale digits and I sighed, wandering into the kitchen, pushing my hands under the scalding hot water tap.

After scratching at the little red spots that covered my exposed skin I turned the tap off and shook my hands, wiping them on my shorts.

Turning the light off I felt my way into the bedroom, dragging myself under the covers fully dressed and quickly dropping off.

Next Morning…

_Ding, ding, DING!_

I groaned pulling the pillow over my head, why did someone have to call at…eight in the morning on my day off?

Staggering out of the bed, noting at some time during the night I had tugged or kicked off my clothes and was only wearing my underwear, I pulled an ankle length dressing gown over my figure, yawning widely.

I opened the door, and looking forwards saw….no one? Oh! Someone just tugged my dressing gown.

The door was pushed open further and I looked down. Is that a mini Kakashi? With a mini Naruto, Sasuke and Sai in tow?

"Uh, hi?"

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi, (I think) jumped up and wrapped his hands around my neck, "Sakura-nee!"

Sai and Sasuke each glomped a leg, but Naruto was staring at me with large, sad eyes, and asked in a timid voice, "Are you going to hurt me?"

On habit, I shifted Kakashi to my hip, and suddenly gave him a small smile, some sort of instinct telling me what to do.

"This hip is still free," I said, holding Kakashi's legs with one arm, and motioning with the other.

The doleful look disappeared, and a smile lit up his face, as he crawled up my side, resting on my hip in a fashion similar to Kakashi.

He snuggled into my neck, and I felt little hands pulling themselves up, as Sasuke and Sai somehow simultaneously clambered onto my back. How did they fit? How?!

Then it hit me. I was a holding pen. For four year old teammates.

"TSUNADE!!"

Hokage's Office…

I paced in front of the desk, Naruto being dragged happily behind me as he didn't relinquish his death hold on my hand.

"I don't know, Sakura," Tsunade told me for the umpteenth time, "There's no trace of toxins, poisons, and nothing suggests that anything has passed through their blood stream in the past forty eight hours. There are no curse marks, and they haven't been hit with jutsus lately, so I just don't know,"

I slammed my free hand on the desk, "But why do _I _get stuck with them?"

"They showed up at your house, and you're best suited to help them as you have the best relations with them," I growled, clenching my fingers on the desk, as the other four year olds minus Naruto jumped on the sofa.

"But what about my ANBU and head medic positions?"

"Nothing drastic has happened lately, and if an injury is so bad that _I _need _your_ help, I'll send a message out,"

Naruto tugged my hand, and asked curiously, but also inwardly flinching as if waiting for a hit, "Can we go play at the park,"

"Sure, I'll push you on the swings," I couldn't help but fall for those puppy dog eyes.

"YATTA!" the other three little boys cried and I inwardly winced, what had I gotten myself into?!

Park…

"Sakura?! You didn't tell me you had children! Or four at eighteen for that matter!"

I gave the swing Sasuke was on, one final push before facing Ino who had shouted me, and pondered the best way to explain the situation.

But Ino had sidestepped me, "Hey, sweetie, what is your name?"

"Kakashi!"

"Hey, hey, I'm Sai!"

"Naruto is over here, Dattebayo!"

"…SAKURA-NEE, I CAN'T GET OFF THE SWING,"

"Oh, and Sasuke is on the swings!" Kakashi giggled, throwing himself on Sakura's shoulders.

"Wait, Sakura, are those your _teammates?"_

I nodded, as Kakashi decided he wanted to sit on my arm, one of the most awkwardest places ever!

I reinforced it with chakra so I could keep him supported and balanced, and as Sasuke wailed louder I asked Ino, while Naruto shouted, "I WANNA DO WHAT KAKA IS DOING!" and climbed up my left arm, "Can you please get Sasuke down?"

Sai had sat down and started screaming, "I WANT FOOD!"

"Hey, hey, Sakura-nee, what do you taste like?" Naruto asked, and before I could stop him, he viciously bit my ear.

"YEOUCH!"

"Sakura-nee tastes like vanilla!"

I lifted my shoulder to rub my ear, and somehow managed to make chakra burst through the joint and heal the little bleeding marks that were made from Naruto's surprisingly sharp teeth.

As they continued to cry, I wracked my brains for something. I know!

"Who wants Ice Cream?!"

"_ME!"_

My house…

I gave each of the eager little boys, (dear god, they look cute when quiet) a small spoon, and after rummaging through my ice cream freezer, hell yeah, entire _freezer_ read it and weep, called out, "Strawberry, Vanilla, Raspberry Ripple, Chocolate or Mint?"

"I want Vanilla, Dattebayo!"

"Mint" Kakashi called, and I for once noticed he had no mask when he was tiny.

"I want Strawberry!" Sai called, bouncing in his seat.

"Chocolate" Sasuke smacked his spoon on the table, and added as an after thought, "Please!"

"Ok," I nodded, taking out four bowls, and spooning decent amounts of ice cream into each, "That means I have my favourite,"

I placed the bowls in front of them, and after deliberation, gave them napkins, tucking them into their collars warning them, "If you make a mess, you'll clean it up, ok?"

They nodded happily. Naruto already had it all over his face, half the bowl gone. Sai was picking at his and shouted, "Where are the strawberries?"

I opened the fridge, and threw the pack of strawberries at him, "Happy?"

"Yep!" he chirped.

Thank god for small miracles, I thought, as the clock in the front room chimed one.

Half an hour later…

"Ok! Who wants a bath?"

"…ME!" Naruto screamed first, "I want a bath with Sakura-nee!"

Not the way I planned, but suddenly all of them were arguing about who got a bath first.

"We'll go in alphabetical order!" I screeched at them, pointing at Kakashi, "You!"

He saluted, "Hai!"

"Go upstairs, second on this side," I waved my left arm, not knowing if he knew left or right yet.

He shot off like a bullet, in a grey blur.

Naruto tried to recite the alphabet, and when he succeeded his face lit up, "I'm next!"

I nodded, rummaging through the towel cupboard and pulling out a large one for me, a smaller one for Kakashi, and ran upstairs to my bedroom, pulling out one of my smallest shirts for Kakashi to wear afterwards.

I walked into the bathroom, and saw Kakashi standing there with his arms in the air, "I can't get my top off," he pouted and I rolled my eyes, picking him up and setting him on the side of the bathtub.

"Ok, watch what I do," he nodded vigorously at my instruction, as I used my left hand to pull my right arm out of my sleeve.

He tried to mimic the action, but got stuck in his shirt. I sighed, pulling it over his head.

Kakashi kicked off his sandals, and managed to get his trousers off pretty fine without my help. While he was doing this, and getting tangled in the way, I filled the bath with warm water and bubbles.

"Yay!" the four year old cried, jumping in, soaking me with the splash afterwards.

I half growled at him for soaking my medic nin clothes, but after he cowered, and looked like a wet, kicked puppy, I shrugged my shoulders, got undressed, and settled into the bath behind him.

I squirted shampoo into my hand, rubbing it in a little harshly in Kakashi's hair, and only stopped when he attempted to bat my hands away. After about five minutes of intense washing, some places more awkward than others, Kakashi picked up his towel and small shirt, bouncing and practically shining from the room.

I wrapped my towel around my body, getting another small t-shirt from my bedroom and shouting, "Naruto! Bath time!"

There was clattering as he hurried up the stairs, falling in his haste, "Yatta! Bath time with Sakura-nee!"

He quickly regained his footing and barrelled heavily into me.

I shook my head and removed his articles of clothing, throwing him into the bubbly bath. I shed my towel, and repeated what I had done with Kakashi, except Naruto _purred_ it was so damn cute.

I dunked his head one last time to get rid of bubbles, and he took it as initiative to get out, "Get Sai for me will you, honey?"

Naruto nodded, and hollered, "SAI! UP HERE! NOW!"

I blinked the stars from the loud noise out of my eyes, as Sai I presume ran eagerly up the stairs.

In a split second he had already torn (that's gonna be a bitch to fix) off his clothes and cannon balled in. Literally.

He splashed about happily as I washed his hair, and when his time was done, he tugged on one of the spare shirts I had thought to bring with Naruto's and skipped downstairs singing, "Sasuke~ Bath time!"

Sasuke was actually the only one who could undress himself perfectly fine, and as he climbed into the bath asked me sweetly, "When is Ita-nii going to get here?"

"Er…Er…Soon," I decided to eventually comfort him; "You just have to wait _reeeaal_ patiently, ok? If you do, I'll give you something nice,"

"Ok," Sasuke nodded happily, playing with the soap.

Five pm, just before the sun sets…

Naruto and Sasuke had been staring at each for the past half an hour; Sai was messing with my broken and blunt kunai, while Kakashi was playing peek-a-boo with a cat at the windowsill.

I sat curled on the couch, staring as the last few dregs of orange sunlight came through the window, swiftly disappearing.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, thinking of how many days I might get stuck with chibi teammates. Maybe until they're sixteen! Shock horror!

There were five suddenly loud bangs and I felt myself shrink suddenly, and the other four shot up to their eighteen and twenty two (Kakashi. Messed with ages cause this is like an Alternate Universe fic) selves.

And I suddenly noticed that _I_ was the four year old, sitting on the couch with a too large shirt slipping down my shoulders.

The first thought that came to my head was…"AHHHHHHHH!"

Later…

"OHMIGOSH! Chibi Sakura!"

It took half an hour for them to find me when I bolted, and thankfully by then they had clothes that actually…_covered_ them.

I was suddenly lifted into the air, "NARUTO!" I screeched, in an embarrassingly high pitched voice, "Please put me down!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sakura, you looked after us, we have to look after you now,"

"Oh, dear god, anything but that,"

"If it's any consolation, we didn't remember much of it,"

I knew then my face looked like a tomato, "Then…?"

"Hey, hey, Sakura, why are you red?"

I let out a sigh of relief, "Then you don't remember bath time," I slapped my small hand over my mouth when I realised my mistake.

I was gently sat down, and suddenly everyone looked really embarrassed and nervous, and Sasuke asked, "W-What?"

"You were four! And you were dirty from the park and the ice cream! Why do you think you were in mini shirts when you realised you were big again?"

"…" there was silence, and I huffed, stamping on the floor, relishing in the fact I could still (kind of) use chakra, but not very well.

Kakashi saw my predicament and eye smiled, saying, "Don't worry, we'll look after you, like you looked after us,"

"Nuh-uh," I backed off, "Stay away from me,"

I backed into someone, and looking up saw Sasuke. He swung me up onto his shoulders, and I attacked his chicken butt hair, "Put me on the floor!"

The sudden shock of having his hair pulled harshly made Sasuke drop me, and I landed quite painfully on all fours like a cat, and before anybody could pick me up again, I shot off.

Time Unknown I don't know where I am…

I breathed heavily, hissing as bolts of pain shoot up my left wrist and I regretted running off for no apparent reason.

I debated if letting off a burst of chakra would let them know where I was, but then reasoned it would be a very bad idea since I didn't know where I was.

I pouted, scratching at the gravel coated ground, when there was a loud _crack!_ Noise and the heavens opened.

"KYAAAA!"

I hated thunder ever since it hit my house when I was (coincidentally) four years old.

"Hey! I heard her over here!"

"N-Naruto?!" I was never more relieved to hear his voice, and pushed to my feet feeling my hair get plastered to my skull, when there was another mighty boom.

I screamed involuntarily again, falling back over, choking sobs erupting from within the confines of my chest, "Help…"

I was suddenly caught in a warm embrace, arms encircling my small wet body.

"Hey, Sasori no danna, I found a little girl, yeah,"

"WHAT?" it was me who screamed, "I KILLED HIM!"

The hands dropped me, and I backed off from the startled person, crashing into a wall, desperately trying to disappear.

A clock suddenly rang six in the evening, and there was another loud bang with a poof of smoke, and I was standing in all my eighteen year old glory, with a slight problem.

The blonde's eyes flittered down, and he smacked into a wall, nose bleeding and I screamed, "HENTAI!" covering my chest with my arms. My shirt was soaked through, and I wasn't wearing a bra at the time.

There were suddenly four voices crying at once, and ignoring the person in the wall, and the supposedly dead by my hand one in the corner, I ran quickly down a short alley way, and saw the four of them, sitting on the ground, wailing.

"Shush, shush," I murmured, crouching to their level, "Its ok, Sakura is here, Sakura is here,"

The glomp-attacked me all at once, and I fell over as they buried their heads in my neck, chest and stomach.

When they were all attached to me, I screamed with all my might, "ENEMY INVASION! AKATSUKI LOCATED IN SECTOR B3!"

There was violent swearing and after a few seconds, ANBU were crouched around me, and feeling a sudden unnatural chakra burst, ran after it.

Naruto who was attached to my neck asked, "Can we go home, Sakura-nee chan?"

"Yeah….We can," I whispered to him standing up, "We can go home,"

End of the chapter…

If you want, you can vote which two appear in the next chapter, just taking into consideration that Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke are already here.


	2. Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I already know that I take a long time updating, but there's a chance that time will be even longer now. I've been to the hospital, because I've been having pain my back. Turns out I have a condition called 'scoliosis' and I may have to have spine surgery to have rods inserted as my spine is at a dangerous curve that could damage my internal organs. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenience, but I just wish to focus on getting better. Before the surgery, I'll try and update with new chapters, but I'm sorry if I am unable to.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
